Epeus
(pictures of Epeus will be coming soon, sorry) Epeus, though now a fearsome foe of Jolly Roger's, was not always a pirate. His story actually begins over 2,000 years ago. He was born in Sparta, in the year 275 B.C. As he grew, he became unaturally skilled in the art of combat. He somehow was able to commune with the spirit world and also had mastery of the volcanic forces beneath the surface of the Earth. At the age of 15, he was at the Greek city of Athens when it was under attack by strange monsters which I will not describe right now. I will say, however, that a giant skeleton general told Epeus, "You cannot defeat the Titans. To stand against them is to die." Not afraid, Epeus killed the general and saved Athens. For those who don't know, the Titans were the gods of Greece before they were overthrown by Zeus. They were imprisoned deep in the Underworld. Well apparently, they had escaped their prison in Tartarus and were now wreaking havoc on the world. Epeus traveled to Crete, where he fought many monsters and killed the Titan Oceanus. Then he went to the Egyptian city of Rakotis and defeated Hyperion. He passed through Jerusalem and defeated Coeus. In the once-great Persian city of Susa, he killed Cronus. His journeys then took him throughout Asia. He went through China, what is now Russia, Mongolia, and even Japan. On the way, he met the Velociraptor king Raptobasileus and befriended him. Together, they journeyed to ends ends of the world and beyond. In what would later become Davy Jones' Locker, they defeated Typhon and many other-wordly nightmares. Upon returning to Greece, Calypso became angry with people breaking into the Locker and escaping. So, she cursed Epeus and said that he would be killed during Roman invasions. Soon, Roman armies started invading. For 60 years, Epeus and Raptobasileus slaughtered legions upon legions of Romans. However, at the age 80, Epeus led a group of Greeks against a great Roman army. During the battle, Epeus killed a Roman centurion and was looking at his helmet. In the chaos of the battle, one of his men thought he was a Roman mourning over a fallen comrade. So he ran up and killed Epeus, which he later learned who he killed and felt horrible about it. Two thousand years later, during the reign of George I of England, the pirate Will Goldskull learned that Jolly Roger is intending to revive the Titans and gain their allegiance. So, with the help of a gypsy much like Tia Dalma, he went to the tomb of Epeus in Athens, which is now under the rule of the Ottoman Empire. Goldskull, knowing that the Islamic empire would not feel comfortable with pirates from Christian areas coming in, sneaked through the whole area until he found the tomb. He and the gypsy were actually led to the tomb by Raptobasileus, who had been blessed with an ageless life. There the two performed a ritual and Epeus was brought back to life. Epeus now aids the pirates of the Caribbean in their fight against Jolly Roger. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creatures Category:POTCO